Le Terrible Jour de Nami
by Manea-Thesan
Summary: Un mardi comme un autre, Nami se voit particulièrement malchanceuse... Vraiment ? One shot / Traduction de 'Nami's Terrible Day' / UA


Je le répète, ceci est une **traduction** de l'histoire  Nami's Terrible Day de **Keke xp** de qui j'ai reçu l'autorisation de traduire et publier son histoire en français. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour respecter son texte. Si vous voulez voir l'histoire originale, le lien se trouve sur mon profil.

* * *

Le Terrible Jour de Nami

 _Première Heure : Éducation Physique. Professeurs : Garp et Smoker_

« Bien, les filles ! » Le coach Smoker mit les mains sur ses hanches, un cigare dans sa bouche et arpenta de ses froids yeux gris les filles de sa classe de gym, vérifiant qu'elles étaient toutes en tenue. Plus que jamais de l'autre côté de la salle de gym pouvait se faire entendre d'innombrable hurlements car le professeur des gym des garçons... n'était autre que le légendaire Garp. « Nous allons jouer au volley-ball pendant la première partie du cour ! Et oui, les garçons pourront vous regarder jouer. Maintenant en position ! »

« Volley-ball ? » Grogna Nami, croisant les mains sous sa poitrine. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval et elle portait qu'un simple débardeur blanc avec un short noir et des baskets noirs. « Je déteste jouer au volley-ball. »

« Quelque chose à dire, la rousse ? » Gueula Smoker, posant sur elle un regard méprisant.

« N-non rien ! » Elle répliqua, se dépêchant d'aller derrière le filet. Elle soupira et regarda en direction de ses amies : Vivi, Conis, Robin et Kaya. « Sport. Yeah. »

Vivi en ria, fit basculer sa queue de cheval derrière ses épaules. « Aller Nami, ça ne va pas être si nul. »

« Ouai, ça va être très amusant. » Ajouta Robin, jouant avec l'ourlet de son short. « Aussi longtemps que vous ne voudrez pas frapper avec une balle à pique et mourir. » Elle rajouta, avec un étrange sourire sur le visage.

Nami renifla dédaigneusement. « Se serait amusant si on ne jouerait pas encore avec la reine de l'école elle-même : Boa Hancock, ainsi que ses sœurs et ses nombreux fans. » Elle marmonna en jetant un coup d'œil vers Hancock, qui était justement entouré de ses nombreux fans.

« Plus les garçons qui seront là à nous regarder... » Marmonna Kaya, qui frottait ses bras nus. Ce fut à ce moment là que l'on dit aux garçons de s'asseoir sur la partie inférieur des gradins pour voir la compétition des filles. Nami et les autres se mirent en position, avec Nami, Vivi et Conis à l'avant et Kaya, Robin et une autre fille à l'arrière.

« Hancock obtient le premier service ! » Cria Smoker avant de jeter la balle vers la belle femme.

« NAMI ! » L'appela Luffy, en agitant énergiquement ses bras. « Tu peux le faire ! »

« Aller Kaya ! » Acclama bruyamment Usopp, ce qui causa chez la femme blonde un rougissement écarlate. « Tu peux le faire ! »

« Nami-Swaaaaan~ ! » Acclama Sanji. « Vous êtes toutes si belles ! »

« Tch. Love cook idiot. » Grogna Zoro, ce qui fit immédiatement déclencher les hurlements de Sanji sur lui.

« NAMI ! » Hurla de nouveau Luffy. Le femme, irritée, le regarda avec agacement. « Quoi Luffy ?! »

« Ace veux te dire quelque chose ! » Il répliqua en désignant du doigt son frère qui était assis à côté de lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Elle demanda, regardant le frère de Luffy, sa curiosité piquée. Smoker souffla dans le sifflet et au même moment Luffy cria quelque chose qu'elle ne put entendre.

« Quoi ? » Elle cria. « Je n'ai pas entendu. »

« J'ai dit Ace- MRRRRPH ! » Luffy essaya de répondre, mais la main de Ace sur sa bouche l'empêcha de dire un mot de plus.

« Luffy ! » Elle fulmina, piétinant des pieds et ignorant complètement la balle qui était lancée. Maintenant elle voulait réellement savoir ce qu'il avait dit. « Dis-moi ! »

« Nami fait attention ! » Appela Vivi, et la femme rousse se tourna, ses poings serrés et son expression montrant son agacement, juste à temps pour recevoir sur son nez la balle de volley.

* * *

« Dis-moi encore pourquoi l'entraîneur Smoker ne te laisse pas aller à l'infirmerie ? » Demanda Vivi alors qu'elle et le reste des filles marchaient en dehors de la piste. « Ton nez me semble sacrément rouge. »

Nami fronça les sourcils, croisa les bras et souffla. « Il dit que je peux attendre jusqu'à la fin du cour. »

« Tu devrais être plus attentive. » Déclara Conis avec un sourire entendu sur son visage. « Ace t'avait vraiment distraite à ce point ? »

« Non. » Répondit Nami, tendu. _« Mais ce crétin de Monkey D Luffy, c'est sûr. Quand je mettrais les mains sur lui... »_

« Cinq tours de piste ! » Gueula Smoker. Garp se tenait à côté de lui, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « Garçons, faites 6 tours ! ». Smoker regarda Garp de travers. « Les filles, 7 tours ! »

« Garçon, 8 tours ! »

« 9 tours ! »

« 10 tours ! »

« 11 tours ! »

« 12 tours ! »

Tout le monde gémit. Quand ils étaient comme ça, il n'y avait aucun moyen de les arrêter.

« Hey Ace ! Zoro ! Sanji, Usopp ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! » S'exclama Luffy alors qu'il courrait vers ses amis. Il fouilla dans son jogging et en tira... un poulpe.

« C'est quoi ce- » Commença Zoro.

« Pourquoi c'était dans ton jogging ?! » Dit Ace, une goutte de sueur à l'arrière de la tête.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ?! » Hurla Usopp.

« C'était dans l'aquarium de papy ! Shishishi ! » Répliqua Luffy.

« Oï. » Garp était soudainement apparu derrière les cinq garçons, les mains sur les hanches et une expression clairement agacée sur le visage. « Pourquoi ne courez-vous pas bande d'idiots ?! » Zoro, Sanji et Usopp prirent leurs jambes à leurs coups, puis ralentirent légèrement quand ils virent qu'ils n'étaient pas sur le point d'être maltraité par l'effrayant professeur de gym. Ace et Luffy cependant, n'eurent pas cette chance et durent faire face aux retentissants hurlements et à quelques coups de poing de leur grand-père.

Pendant ce temps, Nami et Kaya faisait doucement le tour de la piste. Vivi, Conis et Robin était en avance sur elles. « Kaya, tu es sur que tu peux courir ? Je veux dire, avec ta maladie... »

Kaya agita ses mains devant elle. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Nami. Je vais juste essayer de faire de mon mieux. »

Nami hocha la tête, et ensemble les deux continuèrent à courir. Cependant après un court instant, Kaya stoppa sa course, se plia en deux et posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Nami se stoppa à côté d'elle et mis ses mains dans le dos de son amie. « Ça va ? »

« Oui... Je vais... bien... » Elle répliqua entre deux respirations.

« Oï Nami ! » Cria Zoro de l'autre côté de la piste. « Tu ferais mieux de te remettre à courir ou sinon tu vas avoir des ennuis ! »

« Je- » Commença Nami mais elle fut coupée par Ace.

« Nami ! » Il cria, alors que Garp tirait sur son oreille. « Eh Nami ! » Luffy sautait et s'agitait vers son amie.

« NAMI-SWAAAAN ! » Appela Sanji. « Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, ma magnifique lady ?! »

« Eh Nami ! » Hurla Vivi, en agitant gaiement les bras vers son amie.

« Les gars ! » Dit Nami, tendu. « Taisez-vous avant- »

« NAMI ! » Cria Smoker, lui décochant un regard méprisant. « Tu arrêtes de courir ? Ça me va ! Cela signifie que tu vas avoir à écrire 'Je dois courir dans la classe de gym' 100 fois sur une feuille en devoirs ! Pour demain ! »

« Mais j'aidais Kaya ! »

« Pas d'excuses ! »

Nami grogna. « Putain. »

* * *

 _Les Couloirs, Après La Première Heure._

Nami marchait à côté de Vivi vers le bâtiment d'infirmerie. Tout les autres avait dû se rendre à leurs classes mais Vivi ne souhaitait pas laisser son amie seule à l'infirmerie.

« Ça te fait encore mal ? » Demanda Vivi qui regardait son amie à fort tempérament.

« Oui. Beaucoup. » Elle répliqua en frottant doucement son nez de sa mains. « Ah... Je déteste la gym... » Elle était plus qu'heureuse de remettre ses vêtements normaux. Elle portait une chemise bleue claire avec un pantacourt bleu et des sandales bleues foncées. Ses longs cheveux roux était relâchés et bouclaient dans son dos.

Vivi était aussi heureuse d'être dans ses vêtements habituels. Ses longs cheveux bleus étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute, et elle portait un short bleu et un T-shirt rose claire. Elle avait également une paire de chaussure rose. « Hmm je sais pourquoi tu étais si distraite. » La taquina Vivi en lui pinçant le ventre.

Nami grimaça. « Je n'aurais jamais dût vous dire pour mon béguin. » Quelques étudiants passant par là regardèrent et firent des clins d'œil aux deux filles qui continuèrent de marcher vers leur destination.

« Nami a le béguin pour quelqu'un ? » Déclara bruyamment l'un d'eux. Cela attira l'attention d'autres groupes d'étudiant. « Nami aime quelqu'un. Qui est-ce ? » Et bientôt tout le monde la regardait, se demandant qui était l'heureux élu.

La jeune femme soupira de frustration et elle ne fut pas aidé de Vivi qui ricana à ses côtés. « Je n'aime personne. » Elle cria enfin, s'arrêtant face à la porte du bâtiment d'infirmerie. Celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée, heurtant Nami en plein visage et provoquant sa chute dans les fleurs et la dispersion de ses livres partout.

Trafalgar Law se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les yeux fixés sur la femme gémissant, sans aucune expression sur le visage. « Oups. » Il dit d'une voix monotone.

* * *

 _3ème Heure, Chimie. Professeur : Hina-Sama._

« Nami. Pourquoi es-tu en retard en classe ? » La belle Hina-Sama était devant le tableau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et tapant son pied d'impatience. Apparemment, son interruption déplaisait.

Nami soupira et entra, avec un pansement sur le nez et deux autres sur sa joue formant une croix. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise à côté d'Usopp. « Infirmerie. » Elle répliqua.

Hina plissa ses yeux en regardant la rousse avant de retourner son attention vers le tableau. « Comme j'étais en train de le dire à la classe, quand vous ferez votre travail, vous devrez impérativement être attentif à la quantité d'ingrédients que vous mettrez. Ou cela pourrait provoquer de nombreuses erreurs, comme des explosions, des mauvais fonctionnements et d'égoïstes rousses aux faux seins évidents.

La classe éclata de rire à la remarquer de la professeure, tandis que Nami se ratatinait sur sa chaise. _« Purée ! Je sais qu'elle me hait mais doit-elle aller aussi loin ? »_

« Et quelqu'un sait ce qui arrive à l'égoïste rousse avec d'évidents faux seins ? » Continua Hina, en continuant d'écrire au tableau.

« Elle devient célèbre ? » Cria un étudiant.

« Non. » Hina se retourna et foudroya Nami du regard. « Elle reçoit une retenue pour avoir marché dans ma salle de classe avec une attitude irrespectueuse. »

* * *

 _5ème Heure, Histoire du Monde. Professeur : Sir Crocodile._

« Psst Nami. »

« Nami. »

« Psst. Je sais que tu peux m'entendre. Arrête de m'ignorer. »

Nami soupira, se pencha en arrière et profita du fait que Ace chuchota dans son oreille. « Je t'entends Ace, mais- » Elle chuchota en retour mais fut coupée par Sir Crocodile, un autre professeur qui ne pouvait tout simplement pas la voir.

« Miss Nami. Je vous conseille de rester silencieuse et de ne pas chuchoter tout au long du cour, à moins que vous ne vouliez aller au bureau d'Aokiji. »

Nami frissonna. Jamais elle ne voudrait aller dans le bureau de ce pervers. « Pardon. » Elle répliqua en inclinant la tête.

Crocodile renifla dédaigneusement avant de se retourner vers le tableau et de continuer à écrire et parler de choses ennuyeuses.

Nami, en revanche, se tourna et donna à Ace un lourd regard. « Tu m'a presque mise dans le pétrin ! » Elle lui articula silencieusement.

Il lui donna un petit sourire satisfait. « Oups ? » Il articula silencieusement en retour.

« Bien. Il y eut une période en histoire que l'on appela l'ère 'grey' » Crocodile écrit ' Gray Era' en grosse lettre blanche sur le tableau.

Nami leva rapidement sa main. « Excusez-moi Sir Crocodile. Mais vous auriez dû mettre 'Grey' au lieu de 'Gray'.

Crocodile l'a foudroya du regard. « Et pourquoi aurais-je du faire ça au juste ? C'est orthographié correctement. »

« Peut-être bien, mais lorsque l'on fait référence à un nom propre tel qu'à un nom de famille ou à une période la seule grammaire adéquat et commune est le mot grey orthographié g-r-e-y et non g-r-a-y. » Nami sourit joyeusement à son explication, ignorant le fait que le caractère infâme de Crocodile était sur le point d'éclater.

« Oh ? Et bien, puisque vous pensez que vous êtes si intelligente, Miss Nami, je m'attends à dix pages écrites d'un essaie sur la Grey Era. Pour toute la classe. Vous devrez y expliquer les avantages et les inconvénients de la guerre qui en découla et comment cela conduit à la civilisation d'aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez tous remercier Miss Nami.

La classe entière grogna et foudroya du regard Nami, qui elle-même cacha son visage cramoisie. Et son propre cou devient rouge quand une note atterrit sur son bureau, venant d'Ace, avec les mots suivants :

 _« J'aime beaucoup ton soutient-gorge à motif zèbre. Il est amusant et je pourrais tirer dessus mais tu serais probablement très en colère contre moi. Au fait, tu voudrais être ma prof particulière un jour~ ? »_

 _-Ace »_

* * *

 _Pause Déjeuné_

« Je vous le dis les gars, aujourd'hui n'est pas ma journée. » Soupira Nami en mettant sa joue dans la paume de sa main. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il me semble que je vais avoir beaucoup de malchance aujourd'hui. »

« Ça craint, mais tout le monde a un jour de chien, c'est comme ça. » Déclara Vivi en tapotant son dos. « En plus, cela pourrait être pire ! »

A ce moment là, Monkey D Luffy glissa sur le banc, un grand sourire stupide collé au visage. Il regarda autour de lui et se prit les regards confus de Robin, Vivi, Conis et Kaya, ainsi que celui irrité de Nami, avec un grand sourire. « Hiya ! Les gars, ça vous dérange si moi et le reste de mes nakama viennent s'asseoir avec vous, hum ? »

« Actuelle- » Commença Nami, mais elle fut coupée par Zoro qui se laissa tomber sur le banc entre elle et Vivi et Sanji qui lui-même se glissa entre Robin et Conis.

Tel qu'il était, sur un côté de la table étaient assis Luffy, Robin, le love cook Sanji et Usopp. De l'autre côté il y avait le jeune Chopper, de 15 ans, Kaya, Vivi, Zoro et finalement Nami.

La rousse mit sa tête dans ses mains. « Pourquoi nous demander, bande d'idiots, de s'asseoir ici et venir sans attendre de réponse ?! »

« Nami-Swaaan est si belle, quand elle se met en colère ! » S'exclama bruyamment Sanji. Zoro grogna bruyamment, ce qui en résultât en une énième dispute entre les deux.

« Oï Ace ! Viens t'asseoir avec nous ! » Cria Luffy.

'Ace' ?! Nami se gela instantanément, regardant ses amies désespérément, seulement pour obtenir des clins d'œils et des hochements de tête, ce qui n'aida pas son cas.

« Marco, je te dis la vérité. Il est médium ! »

Nami avala rapidement le reste de son soda à l'orange et rassembla toutes ses affaires, ignorant les regards désapprobateurs que ses amies.

« Ace, soit sérieux. » Leurs voix et bruits de pas était de plus en plus fort. « Ton papy est sans aucun doute pas médium. »

« Nami » Murmura Vivi. « Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Tu ne le connaît pas comme moi. » Fut la seul réplique d'Ace. Et alors que Ace et Marco s'approchait droit vers la table avec leurs plateaux repas, Nami se leva rapidement, se retourna pour s'éloigner... seulement pour percuter Ace et avoir les éclaboussures de sa nourriture partout sur elle.

Dans un premier temps naquit un silence, Ace et Nami regardèrent avec horreur la chemise de cette dernière, qui était couverte de ketchup et de moutarde, et son pantalon qui avait de la sauce partout. ( Bien que le reste de la cafétéria semblait ignorer l'événement qui venait de se produire.)

Puis Luffy explosa en un bruyant rire, suivit par Marco et Zoro. Robin ricana silencieusement pour elle-même et même Kaya ria un peu.

« Shishishi ! C'est si drôle à cause de ta tête Nami ! » Continua à rire Luffy.

Marco donna une claque dans le dos d'Ace. « Bien joué, mec. » Il dit en avec un grand sourire.

« C'est juste une chemise, Nami. » Ria Conis.

Nami fusilla Ace du regard. Ce n'était pas juste une chemise- C'était sa chemise favorite, celle qu'elle avait eu de Belmere. Ça allait être assez dure de la nettoyer à sec . Comment a-t-il put lui faire ça ?

« Nami, je suis vraiment désolé ! » Bredouilla Ace. « Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu t'étais levé et- »

« Sauve-la. » Elle siffla, le poussant de devant elle et marchant vers les portes de la cafétéria, quittant avec colère ses amis qui la dévisageaient avec inquiétude et Ace qui la poursuivait comme un chien malade d'amour*.

* * *

 _Sortie de la salle de bain, Au alentour de la fin de La Pause Déjeuné._

« Ça ne veut pas s'enlever ! » grommela Nami, en lavant furieusement sa chemise avec des serviettes de papiers humides. « Putain ! Comment suis-je supposée me promener avec ça ? Ce stupide Ace. Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas avec lui ? Il m'a mis dans les ennuis presque toute la journée ! » Nami croisa ses bras en signe de défaite. « Je pensais qu'il était ce genre de gars gentil. Il est si mignon... mais il est en réalité un con agaçant. »

« C'est ce que tu penses réellement de moi ? »

Nami sursauta sous la surprise à la vue de son béguin dans le coin du couloir avec un sac à dos et une expression très coupable sur son visage. Il se rapprocha d'elle, et Nami avait l'intention de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce mais la culpabilité gravée dans ses yeux sombres et le froncement de sourcil sur son visage plein de tâche de rousseur la stoppa.

« Tu peux me haïr si tu veux. » Commença Ace. « Je ne serais pas surpris. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te promènes en portant ça pour le reste de la journée. » Il chercha dans son sac à dos puis, en sortit une grande chemise blanche à bouton. « Tu peux porter ça. »

Nami prit la chemise, clignant des yeux de confusion. « Pourquoi tu transportes une chemise de rechange dans ton sac à dos ? »

Ace grimaça. « Pour les moments comme ceux-là... excepté que habituellement c'est avec Luffy. Jamais avec une fille... »

Nami sourit alors. Elle savait qu'il était réellement adorable. « Merci, Ace. Pardon pour m'être énervé tantôt. C'est juste que... J'ai eu des ennuis la majorité de la journée à cause de toi. »

« Je sais. » Ace se frotta le nez, penaud. « Je suis désolé pour tout. J'ai juste essayé d'attirer ton attention. »

« Mon attention ? »

« Ouai... Nami ? Je peux t'embrasser ? »

Nami sentit son propre visage rougir. ' Comme une abrutie.' Elle pensa pour elle-même, mais malgré cela appréciant l'idée de Ace lui volant un doux baisé.

« Nami ? » Ace agita sa main devant son visage avant de soupirer. « Et bien ça valait la peine d'essayer... » Il se tourna pour la quitter.

« Attends Ace ! » Nami saisi sa main, souriant largement. « Idiot. S'il-te-plais embrasse moi tout de suite. »

Ace sourit en retour. « Volontiers. » Il répliqua avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille et de l'attirer contre lui. Il captura enfin ses lèvres avec les siennes. Nami, en retour, enroula ses bras autour de son cou et lui rendit son baisé, délaissant la chemise dans le processus.

Au début le baisé était lent et doux, mais quelques secondes plus tard il devient affamé et passionné. Ace lécha sa lèvre inférieur, demandant ainsi l'entrée dans sa bouche. Nami lui refusa, joueuse, souriant contre ses lèvres à son grognement de frustration. Elle sourit jusqu'à ce que ce que sa main, errant vers le bas ne presse ses fesses, suscitant un sursaut chez la jeune femme. Il prit son sursaut comme une opportunité pour pousser sa langue dans sa bouche et l'explorer. Nami gémit alors qu'il la serrait encore plus contre lui, pressant les premiers signes de son érection contre son bassin.

Elle fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs de jais, les tirants doucement et gagnant un gémissement approbateur. Leurs lèvres se battaient pour la dominance, que Ace gagna finalement. Après plusieurs secondes, les deux s'arrachèrent l'un de l'autre, essoufflés après cette chaude séance de baisé.

Nami regarda vers lui, encore haletant de ce long baisé. Il lui sourit, ses yeux montrant une légère trace de luxure. « Wow Nami. Ça c'était un baisé. »

« Ace... » Elle fit la moue. « Je veux plus... un n'est pas assez... » Elle eut le souffle coupé alors qu'il lui fit faire volte-face de tel sorte que son dos fut pressé contre sa poitrine et ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille.

« Oh crois moi. » Il murmura d'une voix rauque dans son oreille, pressant son érection contre son dos. « Je pense qu'un baisé n'est pas près d'être assez. »

Nami mordit ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir à haute voix. Ils ne devaient pas faire ça, ils étaient au lycée bon sang !

« Je devrais probablement aller changer ma chemise. » Marmonna Nami, se penchant et attrapant la chemise. Ace, en gentleman qu'il était, ne regarda pas ses fesses comme la plupart des hommes aurait fait.

« Je peux regarder ? » Demanda Ace, lequel gagna une tape rapide sur la tête. La mâle à tache de rousseur se frotta la bosse saillante sur sa tête. « C'était seulement une blague, Nami. » Il lui gloussa.

« Ouai, ouai. » Elle sourit. « Cela signifie donc qu'on est un couple maintenant ? »

« Assurément. » Répliqua Ace.

Nami claqua ses mains. « Yes ! » Elle s'exclama, fermant ses yeux et imaginant Ace et elle à la maison... seuls... ensemble dans le lit...

« Nami, arrête tes pensées perverses et va changer ta chemise. » Déclara Ace, une goutte de sueur tombant derrière la tête.

« OK ! » Elle répliqua, courant rapidement dans les toilettes pour changer son vêtement.

 _« Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui c'est révélé être un jour chanceux après tout. »_

« Portgas D Ace ! Pourquoi êtes-vous campé devant les toilettes des filles ? Aller en classe ! »

 _ **Fin.**_

 _* Peut-être une expression anglophone ?_

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Ma traduction est terminée ! J'ai fait une chasse aux fautes d'orthographe mais j'ai bien peur qu'il n'en reste, excusez-moi...

J'espère que vous trouverez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire ( que je ferais transmettre à l'auteur ) ! Merci, en espérant que vous avez apprécié :)


End file.
